Esoteric Order of Dagon
The Order of Dagon, originally known as the Esoteric Order of Dagon, is an evil cult devoted to the Deep Ones, specifically the one known as Dagon. It is especially prominent in the port of the dreaded ghost town of Innsmouth, and many of its members are corrupted by the Deep Ones, and are willing to murder in order to keep power within the community. They first appeared in H. P. Lovecraft's "The Shadow Over Innsmouth" and August Derleth's "The Trail of Cthulhu". Esoteric Order of Dagon in the mythos Esoteric Order of Dagon was the primary religion in Innsmouth after Captain Obed Marsh returned from the South Seas with the dark religion circa 1838. It quickly took root due to its promises of expensive gold artifacts and fish, which were desired by the primarily fishing town. The central beings worshipped by the Order were the Deep Ones, Father Dagon, Mother Hydra, and, to a lesser extent, Cthulhu. The Deep Ones were seen largely as intermediaries between the various gods, rather than as gods themselves. Even so, the cultists sacrificed various locals to the Deep Ones at specific times in exchange for a limitless supply of gold and fish. The Esoteric Order of Dagon (meeting in what Derleth described as "a one-time Masonic hall") had 3 oaths which members had to take. The first was an oath of secrecy, the second, an oath of loyalty, and the third, an oath to marry a Deep One and bear or sire its child. The Order was seemingly destroyed when one of Obed Marsh's lost descendants sent the U.S. Treasury Department to seize the town. As a result, the town was more or less destroyed, and the Order was thought to be disbanded. Esoteric Order of Dagon in Media *In the movie Dagon, the Esoteric Order of Dagon appears as the primary antagonists and they are known as Esoterica Orde De Dagon. *The Esoteric Order is also featured in many Call of Cthulhu role-playing game supplements. *The Esoteric Order of Dagon briefly appears in the Anno Dracula series story "The Other Side of Midnight". *The Esoteric Order of Dagon is a primary antagonistic force in the videogame Call of Cthulhu: Dark Corners of the Earth. *The Esoteric Order of Dagon are the primary protagonists, of sorts, in the novel "Other Nations" by T&P Marsh. *The Esoteric Order of Dagon is one of the main enemies of the New Earth Government in the CthulhuTech RPG, where it employs giant aquatic mecha to fight the forces of humanity. *Two intergalactic and fanatical cults known as the Flame Keepers' Circle and the Esoterica who both shared the alias "Esoterica" which is the same first part of the whole Italian name of the Estoric Order of Dagon, are the primary antagonists of the final season of Ben 10 Ultimate Alien, where they try to release their master Diagon from his imprisonment by the Forever Knights. Gallery Crest of the Esoteric Order of Dagon.jpg|The symbolic crest of the Esoteric Order of Dagon. Symbol of Esoterica Orde De Dagon.JPG The Iglesia de la Orde Esotérica de Dagon.jpg|The Iglesia de le Order Esotérica de Dagon (the "Church of the Esoteric Order of Dagon" in Spanish). Emblem of Esoterica Orde De Dagon.jpg The Esoterica Orde De Dagon.jpg|The Esoterica Orde De Dagon. Navigation Category:Cults Category:Fanatics Category:Organizations Category:Cthulhu Mythos Villains Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Hegemony Category:Kidnapper Category:Mongers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Brainwashers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Deceased Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Misanthropes